Prequels of the four
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: I put the four prequels together. Hope you like them:) And you can read these alone, but these are from my first story 'The four chosen ones' and the sequel is 'We are the four'.
1. Chapter 1

Snowypelt looked up at Goosewing one last time and whispered.

"Take care of her." Then the last breathe left her body. Goosewing ran out of the nursery. Why did she have to die? I could have saved her, even though Longear thinks that I couldn't have done anything. Brother always thinks there is nothing that could be done when a cat dies. He is always wrong though, there is always something that we could have done. Save them. Goosewing thought. Icepaw, the medicine cat apprentice, ran after Goosewing and jumped on his tail to stop him.

"Hey!" Goosewing yelled. Icepaw didn't look ashamed, instead he sat down on Goosewing's tail and started talking.

"Get back in the nursery. There are a few kits you need to see, Goosewing." Icepaw said sadness trailing at the end of his voice. Why is she talking this softly? That usually means that a death has occurred or that a cat is about to die. Goosewing thought. He hoped that the kits were not on the edge of death like their mother was because of her showing a cat the future and that she wasn't crazy. He couldn't see his kits die along with their mother, but he went along with Icepaw to the nursery anyway to at least have a look at his dying kin.

There were three kits nestled close to their dead mother. One of them looked exactly like Goosewing, another like Snowypelt's mother, and then the last one just like Snowypelt. Mountainrain spoke, breaking into his thoughts about his close to dead kits.

"This one," He said pointing to the kit that looked like Goosewing,"is the strongest. This one," He pointed to the one that looked like Snowypelt,"is the weakest." Mountainrain looked up at Goosewing. "I would name them now, just in case all of them don't make it. I'll give you a while alone then I will come back and watch them." Mountainrain said while he stood up and stretched his back legs.

"Thank you." Goosewing said as Mountainrain and Icepaw were just exiting the small cave of the nursery. Icepaw came back in and tilted her head to the side.

"What for?" The medicine cat apprentice asked.

"Everything, for helping deliver my kits, and trying to save Snowypelt." He replied solemnly. Icepaw nodded and gave him one last look as she left the cave. The other queen that was lying down in the back of the cave was looking at Goosewing with sorrow and worry clouding her gaze.

"I'm so sorry Goosewing." She said as she lay her head in her paws. Goosewing nodded and looked back at his kits and mate. The smell of death now swallowed the room with it's wretched smell. Goosewing put his ear to his kits' chests. The one that looked like Snowypelt's mother was now dead. I should name them before all of them pass out of my life. He thought. Goosewing looked the kits over.

"You are Frozenkit." He said as he nudged the tom that looked like Snowypelt's mother with his nose. "You are Cavekit." He said to the other tom that looked like Goosewing and then he turned to the kit that looked just like the she-cat's mother. Goosewing's gaze clouded with sorrow and then he pronounced the little kit's name. "You are going to be like your mother in every possible way, so I give you the name, Snowkit."

Just then Snowkit opened her eyes and looked up at her father. She opened her mouth and gave a little, quiet shriek. Goosewing stepped back and stared at the little snow-white kit. He examined her a little more closely. The kit had very light gray ears and paws. Her mother had dark gray ears and paws, but that didn't matter at this moment in time. Goosewing padded close to Snowkit and lay down in front of her. Snowkit looked down at his paw and took it in her own tiny light gray paws. When Goosewing looked closer at Snowkit's paws he saw they looked like silver.

"Hi. Are you my daddy?" Snowkit asked. Goosewing nodded.

"Yes. I am your father. My name's Goosewing. And your mother's is Snowypelt." Goosewing said. Snowkit looked up at him curiously.

"You're real big, Goosewing! Where's Snowypelt?" She asked. Goosewing's eyes clouded with grief once again.

"She's dead." Goosewing said in a solemn mew. Snowkit's face fell and she started whimpering. Snowkit looked up at Snowypelt and her eyes clouded with grief. Snowkit looked at her two brothers. Goosewing looked at them as well and they both said.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Goosewing and Snowkit looked at each other and Goosewing answered their question.

"Yes. The smell of death is too strong in this cave for it to have only been Snowypelt. It looks like you and me are all alone now." Goosewing stated. Snowkit nodded and she put her paw on Goosewing's shoulder.

"We will always have each other. Is it a promise?" She asked.

"It is a promise." Goosewing concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

Orangetail looked up into the many colors of leaves on the trees, the moonlight shining through them. Sparrowtalon was with him, she was also examining the leaves on the trees around them. After a short while Sparrowtalon broke the silence.

"I'm going to have our kits." She mewed shyly. Orangetail spun around and looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

"Really?" Orangetail inquired. Sparrowtalon nodded. Her black fur sparkled with silver was glistening in the moonlight. Orangetail's eyes melted into pure love. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father! And you're going to be a mother!" Orangetail screeched into the night. He was now shivering with excitement. He was going to be a father! A father of all things! He was so happy he felt like he would burst with happiness and joy. Orangetail padded over to his mate and stroked her head with his tongue. "We're going to have the most beautiful kits, Sparrowtalon. I love you." Sparrowtalon's eyes lit up.

"I love you too." Sparrowtalon replied. She yawned. "I'm going to go back to the warriors den for the night. Goodnight Orangetail." As Sparrowtalon said that Orangetail had a sudden urge to protect his unborn kits.

"No, you have to move to the nursery!" Orangetail pleaded. Sparrowtalon shook her head.

"I can do that in a moon or two. I just found out about the kits. I'm not moving to the nursery yet. Ok?" Sparrowtalon countered. Orangetail sighed and nodded.

"Ok." Orangetail murmured and padded back to Colorclan with Sparrowtalon trotting at his side. Sparrowtalon ran ahead because Orangetail wanted to stay out a while longer. Orangetail sat on a rock gazing at the moon. The amber flecks along his back now looked golden in the draft of moonlight between the leaves and branches of the clustered trees.

Orangetail heard a rustle of leaves a little ways away from where he was sitting, gazing at the stars. He pricked his ear towards the sudden noise that he had not expected to hear this late at night. Then he saw an ice-blue set of eyes stare back at him for a split second before he was engulfed in a flurry of claws and blood. What Orangetail thought was his own blood, not his attacker's. He was right. He was dying. Then he closed his eyes for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpionpaw sat by the palm trees on the other side of the camp. He was batting at some leaves when he heard a hissing sound coming from behind him. When he turned around he saw a scorpion. Scorpionpaw bolted up from his sitting position and ran out of the camp.

"AHHH! HELP ME I'M BEING CHASED BY A BIG SCORPION! HELP ME!" Scorpionpaw shouted as he ran into a palm tree. He scurried up the palm tree in record time and watched the scorpion dance in the shadow of the desert tree. He chuckled. "You thought you could scare me, huh? Well you are wrong!" Scorpionpaw shouted at the scorpion triumphantly... at least until he let go of the tree with his front paws. That was a pretty big mistake. "AAHHH! BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA, BAD, BAD, BAD!" Scorpionpaw yelped as he hit the sand bellow.

The scorpion looked at him with cold black eyes. It raised it's tail menacingly towards him. The black and dark grey creature slowly inched towards him as if it were stalking it's prey. When the scorpion was no more than a tail-length away it ran off. Scorpionpaw sighed in relief.

"It is good not to be chased by a scorpion!" Scorpionpaw mewed to himself. The comment made him snicker. Then he heard a cat a little ways away talking. Scorpionpaw tracked down the sound to find out who the cat was and what they were saying.

After a little while Scorpionpaw found his brother. He was in the same predicament that he had been in only a short while before. He was being chased by a scorpion. Scorpionpaw chuckled at the sight of Desertpaw being shown up by a scorpion. After a while of Scorpionpaw watching his brother losing a fight with a scorpion he padded over to the Fireclan camp.

When Scorpionpaw reached the camp everyone was sitting in the sun sharing tongues and taking naps, so he decided to take a short nap too and regain the energy he had lost because of the scorpion trying to kill him that morning. When Scorpionpaw closed his eyes he felt a sharp prick in his tail and back. It was a shooting pain, like fire shooting through his veins. Scorpionpaw yelped in pain and opened his eyes. He saw the scorpion escaping the camp walls out of the corner of his eye, but what was more important at the instant was he was about to die. Scorpionpaw's father was at his side in an instant.

"What happened, Scorpionpaw?" Snaketooth asked.

"That scorpion just stung me in the back and tail. I'm gonna die aren't I?" Scorpionpaw asked. Snaketooth nodded, sorrow clouded his gaze. Scorpionpaw's own sight clouded at the thought of dying. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live to be a warrior. Oassisstar was now at his side.

"I shall make you a warrior before you pass." Oassisstar concluded. Oassisstar stood tall and looked down at Scorpionpaw. "Moonclan, I give you this apprentice in his turn, for he is dying and shall be granted his final name. Scorpionpaw, do you accept?" Oassisstar asked.

"I do, Oassisstar." Scorpionpaw said solemnly. He then shrieked in pain. He could not take more of this pain. He would die soon.

"Then, your new name shall be, Scorpionvine. You would have been a great warrior one day. But now that will never happen. Moonclan will be honored to have you." Oassisstar nodded his head and rested his muzzle on top of Scorpionvine's head. Scorpionvine tried to lick his shoulder in respect, but failed his goal and looked at Oassisstar apologetically. Oassisstar's eyes shone with understanding and sorrow. "I hope you rest in peace, Scorpionvine. You will be remembered." With that everything went dark for Scorpionvine and he closed his eyes for the last time. He knew it was his time.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloverpelt was in the nursery. She had been kitting since dawn and from what she could tell it was past sun-high. One of her kits had already died, she was ready for the next two kits to pash through her and into the clan. Her eyes were clouded with grief for her first child, Cloverpelt didn't want to watch her other two newborn kits die. Redpetal, the medicine cat of Flowerclan was at her side along with Pinefoot, her mate.

"Come on. Push, Cloverpelt." Redpetal said. "It's not going to take too long for the next kit to come." Cloverpelt nodded and pushed as hard as she could. Pinefoot was lying down next to Cloverpelt and putting his paw on top of her's for reassurance.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" Cloverpelt shrieked. Pinefoot licked her head with his rough tongue to quiet her yells.

"It's going to be ok, Cloverpelt. Don't worry." Pinefoot whispered into her ear. Cloverpelt nodded silently and kept pushing.

After a few more pushes the second kit was out and lying in the nest. Cloverpelt was looking at Redpetal quizzically. Redpetal looked at Pinefoot. Pinefoot's eyes were clouded with grief once again.

"What is it?" Cloverpelt asked. Redpetal looked down.

"The kit is dead, Cloverpelt," Redpetal answered,"I am so very sorry." Redpetal looked at Cloverpelt in the eyes sincerely. Cloverpelt looked back at Pinefoot.

"WHY?" Cloverpelt moaned. She convulsed as the last kit slid into the nest. It was a she-kit like the other two kits. She wasn't dead. CLoverpelt stopped moaning as soon as she realized this and slid the kit closer to her with her tail. The kit looked like her father, but had Cloverpelt's eyes. The same soft grass green. She was beautiful. Pinefoot edged back to Cloverpelt's side and gazed lovingly at the small she-kit. Redpetal looked at the kit in sadness, scaling her over. Soon after she was done looking at the kit she told Cloverpelt and Pinefoot the sad news.

"This kit will die too. I am sorry, Cloverpelt. The kit is too weak to live much longer. I advise you name her before she passes." Redpetal said in a solemn mew and exited the nursery. Pinefoot and Cloverpelt looked at each other. The same amount of grief, sorrow and longing.

"I can't believe that the only kit that survived this long is going to die in our paws." Cloverpelt's mew was thick with sorrow.

"I know, Cloverpelt, but we have to name the poor kit." Pinefoot reasoned. Cloverpelt nodded.

"How about, Emeraldkit?" Cloverpelt asked.

"That's a wonderful name, Cloverpelt." Pinefoot's mew was sincere. Cloverpelt put her ear to the little she-kit's chest, where she was supposed to find a heartbeat. She heard nothing. Cloverpelt looked up from the kit and shook her head. Grief again clouded her gaze. Cloverpelt moaned.

"NO! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS!" Cloverpelt roared. Her blood was boiling in her veins. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, PINEFOOT! IF YOU HADN'T CONVINCED ME TO HAVE KITS NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Cloverpelt yelled. Pinefoot took a step back. By the looks of it he didn't know what to say. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM MY KITS! THOUGH THEY ARE DEAD THEY ARE NOT DEAD TO ME!" Cloverpelt shouted. Pinefoot backed away from Cloverpelt and padded out of the nursery.

Cloverpelt felt a little better, but that all went away when she realized what she had just done. She felt even worse when Vinestar gave her the news that Sunpool, her brother, was no where to be found on the territory. Cloverpelt broke into quiet moans. She heard her moans echo on the walls of the empty nursery. She then whispered to herself.

"My kits are gone. My brother is gone. My family, my loved ones are all gone." Cloverpelt looked up at the ceiling of the nursery where the leaves and gorse parted to show Silverpelt. "Why Moonclan? Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were on the clan's side." She whispered. The she brought her unsheathed paw to her neck and scraped her paw against it, successfully making blood travel down her neck in a thick river and pool around her.

"Goodbye, Flowerclan." Cloverpelt whispered as everything turned blurry. The last thing she saw before everything was blackness was seeing a silhouette of a cat. Pinefoot.


End file.
